Many people require the use of an orthodontal device which is removed for eating or during specific physical activities. Generally speaking, most people do not have anything in the way of a carrying case for these orthodontal devices which are therefore subject to loss and/or non-hygenic conditions. Furthermore, once the device has been removed, one may often forget to return it to ones mouth after the eating or physical activity has been completed.